Princess Gwennie Saves The Day
"Princess Gwennie Saves The Day" is episode 9 of season 2, and episode 74 in the entire series of Super Why! Plot Princess Pea is feeling dramatic so she and Red decide to put on a play. But Red doesn't know which role she should perform. The Super Readers fly into the story of a princess with a silly sense of humor trying to find her own profession in life, being of age. They help Gwennie use her talents to save the day as Red discovers her own special gifts. Summary Whyatt greets the viewers and introduces himself before he gets a message from Red and Pea. He heads over to Princess Pea's castle and sees the two girls setting up for a play. They offer to practice it in front of Whyatt and Puppy. It goes fine at first, and Princess Pea begins to ask Red what she does in the castle, like slaying dragons or cooking royal meals. Both of which Red denies, seemingly a little frustrated. Pea asks her what she does when Red flat out states that she doesn't know what she does and grumpily she goes to sit down. After Whyatt deems this to be a problem, he summons all of the Super Readers to come to the book club. Inside Whyatt loads the super computer and he asks Red to explain her problem. To which Red does, saying she and Princess Pea are putting on a play together but she doesn't know what her role could be. Princess Pea uses her magic to summon "Princess Gwennie Saves The Day". Then Whyatt sees they need just five super letters and everyone proceeds to transform! The group then flies off into the book and reach a plain grassy land with trees and a couple of castles every so often until landing by a castle on the hill behind them. Super Why then begins to read a few of the sentences, "Once Upon a time, there was a princess named Gwennie. On Gwennie's birthday, her father gave her exciting news. Gwennie did not know what job she wanted to do." Once Wonder Red realizes how this is much like her own predictiment, they all go to try to find Princess Gwennie. Upon finding her, she explains what she is trying to do, but they are interupted when a wandering Minstrel comes by and begins to play his Harp. This inspires Gwennie, who claims she always wanted to play a harp... only to ask what a Harp is. To which Woofster then defines as a "Triangle shaped Instrument that you play by plucking the strings with your fingers." And so, Gwennie takes the harp to try playing it, but she is less then good... She also ends up accidently breaking it! Alpha Pig sings the ABC song to make his wooden letters in order to restore the harp, and asks the viewers to spell h-a-r-p. With him, and with each letter, a new string is repaired and soon the entire Harp is fixed. Gwennie goes on to play it again, but seems to be aware of how bad she is playing it as Red tells her how silly she is. So, Gwennie goes on to try to find another job she could consider trying to do at the Castle. Soon finding a Knight, who Gwennie wishes to learn more about. Everyone follows after the knight and they are joined by Super Why, who has just added two of the five super letters into the super duper computer. Them being N, and Y. As Gwennie talks with the Knight, he gives her some spare armor so that she can try to be a Knight too. This proves to be troublesome as Gwennie has trouble standing due to the creaky and heavy armor and she accidentally scares the horse! Princess Presto then decides that she can use her magic to help by spelling H-O-R-S-E. This will make the horse return! And so, after summoning it back, Princess Gwennie then proceeds to dance with it before she strips of the armor and says that while being a Knight was fun for a little while, it just wasn't for her either. And so, the Knight then rides off as Gwennie hears her father summoning her nearby! Before he joins them, Super Why adds a recently found super letter, U, to the super duper computer. Meanwhile, Gwennie is hesitant, trying to tell her dad about how she couldn't pick either a minstrel or a knight when a Dragon suddenly appears and grabs her father! She points out she is too scared to do anything, even stating that it's in her story. And so, Super Why decides he can use his abilities to make the story happy and save the day! So he removes the word Scared, then asks what the opposite of Scared is: Brave, Sleepy, or Hungry? He picks Brave, then puts it into the sentence. No longer scared, Gwennie then realizes that if she does something silly then maybe she can distract the Dragon to save her father. It works and the Dragon flees after it drops her father. Who then hugs Gwennie, very happy that being silly managed to save him. This makes Gwennie realize that this can be her talent and job at the castle! She can be a jester! So, Super Why adds the final two letters and realizes that they have all the super letters and can leave! Whyatt uploads the newly required letters onto the computer in order to solve the problem as everybody takes their original spots as they await the answer! The Answer is.... FUNNY! Upon asking why, someone explains that while Gwennie was trying to find the perfect job/role at the castle she was being funny. After she saved her father she realized she liked to be funny and decided that this could be her job. So Red realizes that she can be a Jester, to make everyone laugh during the play and the entire group rush back to the stage set up by Princess Pea's castle. The two girls resume their play before Red puts on a funny Jester's hat and proceeds to be funny as the episode comes to an end.... Quotes Trivia Goofs Gallery Gwennie.png Princess Presto holds her dress.png 12 Princesses.png Pea.png Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Red eps Category:Princess Pea Eps